


Facing Your Fears

by timedork



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, ah well, does it count as a drabble if it's slightly over the word limit, thirteen takes twelve's advice to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timedork/pseuds/timedork
Summary: The Doctor encounters a deadly foe.





	Facing Your Fears

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you haven't written anything in years but you're super excited for series 11 and gotta make some content yourself.

It’s just sitting there, looking at her innocently.

The Doctor glares back at her most mortal enemy with fire in her eyes and rage in her hearts. How dare it be here? Her fingers curl around the sonic screwdriver sitting in her pocket, ready to use at a moment’s notice.

Suddenly there’s a flurry of fingers snapping right in front of her face, momentarily drawing her attention away from her deadliest nemesis.

“Doctor? Doctor, are you even listening to me?” Yasmin asks, sounding mildly peeved. “Why are you staring at the fruit bowl? Are you hungry? You can have a pear, if you like.”

Somewhere deep inside the Doctor’s head, on the fringes of her mind, her previous self starts screaming.


End file.
